


100 Things #91 (Detective Conan)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [91]
Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Heiji is a body magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #91 (Detective Conan)

The body hit the group with a wet splat that caused Heiji to jump backwards and absolutely _not_ make a noise that sounded like the squeak of a little girl. He was used to bodies falling the sky, which was strange enough, but normally he had more of a warning before the sidewalk, or street, or grassy knoll was decorated in various fluids. It was getting dangerous to go outside these days. Maybe he should start carrying an umbrella. A steel lined, double reinforced, military issue umbrella in manly colors with masculine designs on it. Something that said 'I am a portable bunker' not 'Kazhua please make fun of me'. She already had enough reasons to do that without Heiji giving her any more.


End file.
